pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Radio Sweetheart
The twenty-seventh episode of Season 38. Erin gets the opportunity to star on the radio, but she's super nervous, so Phineas and Ferb help her bring up her confidence. Doofenshmirtz gets addicted to pop music. Episode Summary One day, Erin is sitting in her bedroom, bored. Suddenly, her mom comes in with a letter for Erin. She eagerly opens it and finds out it's an invitation to sing on the radio. She asks her mom how she possibly got this. She says she has a friend that works at WJOP. Erin realizes as great as this is, she's also really nervous. She does know a couple of guys who she thinks will help boost her confidence. Then, she wonders if their platypus has disappeared yet. In fact, he has. He enters his lair once again through the Chimney-Vator. Monogram was busy yelling at Carl, wondering why he allowed Perry to use the Chimney-Vator. Perry enters in as Monogram finishes his rant on Carl. Monogram reports that Doofenshmirtz has been doing nothing but listening to pop. Tunes like Clear Circles, I Really Do Care, and Beach Ball. Perry zips over to Doof's HQ. Erin finds Phineas and Ferb helping Isabella make donuts for a Fireside Girl fundraiser. Isabella leaves, thanking the boys for their help. Then, Erin approaches them. Phineas wonders what she's doing. Erin explains her dilemma to the boys. Phineas says he's happy to help. He tells Ferb to get out the guitars. Meanwhile, music is blasting from Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc, and Perry has to plug his ears as he enters. Doof is busy blasting the pop song, Put Me To Sleep. Doof pauses the music and traps Perry in a blurred line. Doof says he shouldn't think he'll get lucky, because if he escapes the trap, everything will change, and he tells Perry not to worry child, because he'll come in like a wrecking ball. Doof realizes he just referenced a bunch of pop songs in that. He gives himself props for that. Meanwhile, the boys are busy helping Erin gain the confidence to sing on the radio. They play a few notes, and Erin starts belting out a beautiful song. Phineas and Ferb are quite impressed. However, with Doof, Perry escapes his blurred line. Doof says he's gonna hear him roar now. The epic battle begins. Perry eventually ends up defeating Doof with the power of 80's music. Doof can't stand it, and he throws Perry out the window. Perry breaks out the hang glider, and Doof curses Perry. Meanwhile, the boys and Erin are walking to the radio station. Erin sings the song she had just sang to Phineas and Ferb. Everyone at WJOP is impressed. They want her to sing next week. Erin politely rejects the offer. Phineas and Ferb just let her go. Songs *''Wake Me Up'' (instrumental) *''The Confidence Song'' *''Stronger'' (instrumental) Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *Erin: "You must know a lot of people," *Erin's mom: "Yes, yes I do," Ferb's Line "Beautiful!" Whatcha Doin Phineas Perry's entrance to lair The Chimney-Vator Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorp... Continuity *Perry uses the Chimney-Vator ("I, Brobot") *WJOP is seen ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation", "Delivery of Destiny") Allusions *'VeggieTales': The episode title is based on a song in "The Princess and the Popstar" *'Green Day': The Confidence Song is to the tune of "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" *The following pop songs are referenced throughout the episode: **"Blurred Lines" by Robin Thicke **"I Love It" by Icona Pop **"Wrecking Ball" by Miley Cyrus **"Wake Me Up" by Avicii **"Get Lucky" by Daft Punk **"Everything Has Changed" by Taylor Swift **"Don't You Worry Child" by Swedish House Mafia **"Roar" by Katy Perry **"Stronger" by Kayne West Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 38